Grand Chase: Mischievous Acts
by bLoOdy-RaiNbOw-aLicE
Summary: Did you ever wondered what are were the Grand Chase's daily life when they were at home and not fighting monsters or bothering Kaze'Aeze around? Hmm... Well read this story and you'll know...:3 FREE ICE REAM IF ANYONE REVIEWS!:3
1. Chapter 1: Chocolate Love

Alice: Please review this story! I'm givi'n free Ice cream! especially...**COOKIES AND CREAM**!~

Elesis: Yeah! Ice Cream!~ *Go!*

Seighert: *smacks foerhead* Yey~...Ugh! (_This is embarassing_)...

* * *

**-CHOCOLATE LOVE-**

Narrator: Everybody knows Elesis loves chocolates. She loves it so much, that she would give everything up just for it; she would even kill you just by stealing it.

But one day unfaithful day…

Seighart: I'm home!

Elesis: _(on the couch watching TV)_ Shut the hell up! You noisy old man! *pissed*

Seighart: Well, what do you know, my little Granddaughter … Is she all worked up from killing the big bad Orc again? Hm?*smirks*

Elesis: Shut up! Don't start a fight with me or I'll shred you to pieces! *rage*

Seighart: Hey, slow dwn! I'm just checking up on ya… to see if how my little girl is doi'n…:3

Elesis: yaahh! *punch*

Seighart: *dodges* Hey slow down… I just want to give this something to you… :) *gets something in his pocket*

Elesis: Well I don't want it! Hmpf! *shooks head*

Seighart: Oh really? *spark* well then, I'll just help myself out with this TOBLERONE CHOCOLATE… mmm! Delish!

Elesis:*startles* What? *gets up*

Seighart: Mmm! *wink*

Elesis: Give me that! *takes it from him*

Seighart: Na-ah-ah! *tongue out*

Elesis: B-b-b-but I! *teary eyed*

Seighart: I thought you said you didn't like it? Haha…* chuckles*

Elesis: Err!

TRANSFORMS INTO A CHILDISH KID WITH CAT'S EARS

Narrator: probably, that's her childish instinct….duhh…

Elesis: why youuu! *whimpers*

Seighart: What the? She transformed?

Elesis: give me! Give me! Give…Me~! *insists* Chocoyey!

Seighart: What the crap? Elesis? Stop jumping!

Elesis: Nooh! Give me! Give me! Chocoyey~~y!

Seighart: *pissed* Well you give it a friggi'n break?*exclaims*

Elesis: *falls* wahh..!

Seighart: _Oh Crap! She fell! _ Hey! You alright?

Elesis: *sniffs* aww… *cries* huwaah!

Seighart: *trembles* _Shoot! If this continues like this, I'll be dead meat! Think! Think!_

Elesis: *sniff* Cho…co..yey…

Seighart: *sits* *sigh* okay… I'll give it to you…

Elesis: really? Yay! *steals*

Seighart: *shifts hand*

Elesis: Hey! You said it's mine! Hmpf!

Seighart: yeah, yeah… But what about the compensation?

Elesis: Yeah? So what?

Seighart: *smirks* Kiss me… *points at his cheek*

Elesis: Huh? No way! Over my dead body! You punk! *blush*

Seighart: Hahahahahahahahaha! _I'm enjoying this!_

Elesis: hey! Stop making fun of me…! *mega blush*

Seighart: Hahahahahahahahaah! *still laughs hard*

Elesis: Why you? grr! _I'll do anything for Chocoyey!~~_

Seighart: hahahahaa! *still laughs*

Elesis: Err! *pulls Seighart* *kisses him on the cheek* _Mmph!_

Seighart: *blush*

Elesis: *shoves him away immediately* Mmph! *wipes lips* there! you happy now?

Seighart: *bit of mesmerized* Yeah... Got it...

Elesis: _What the? Why does he had to be so friggi'n cute?_ *blush* Err! *snatches chocolate* *turns away*

Seighart: *smirk* you little girl... *hugs her from behind* tch...*rests head on hers*

Elesis: *opens chocolate* *munch* Gee Gramps, Am I that easily tricked by people like you? *munch*

Seighart: Well yeah... maybe... *sigh*

**-END-**

* * *

Alice: oh yeah guys, all italicized words are the thoughts...:3 (just reminding you)

**Please review! remember: **FREE ICE CREAM!** .


	2. Chapter 2 : Hot Springs Medely

**Alice:** please! review again! *pleads* FREE ICE CREAM AGAIN!~

**Arme:** we go for VANILLA ICE CREAM!~

**Lass:** *nods*

* * *

**HOT SPRINGS MEDELY**

Narrator:It's envy for guys to see Arme and Lass bathing together in a mixed spring. Most of the time, Arme would fall asleep because of mere relaxation then Lass would probably drag her to their room (even though she's naked) and will be the one to dress her. It's really an absurd thing that Lass still stands not to get tingling inside him. Like what had happen a day ago…

Arme: Hey, Lassie, *rubs eye* Did you drag me up here again? *yawn*

Lass: Well…Yeah…*sigh*

Arme: Sorry about that…*looks down*

Lass: Oh C'mon Arme! I know you're enjoying it too…*teases*

Arme: Eh! *turns red* N-n-n-No! 'C-course not!

Lass: Really Huh?

Arme: Honest!

Lass: So tell me why are your cheeks red? *smirk*

Arme: Wha-What? No it's not! *complete denial*

Lass: *leans closer* Honest you say? Tch. My, my, I never thought that My little Arme would be such in a pleasure being dragged naked in her room by her prince. *boasts*

Arme: *mega blush* Untrue!

Lass: Really? Tch…*leans a little closer* Hm? *laughs* Hahahahahaha!

Arme: *Ultimate blush* Eh? M-m-Moron! *pushes*

Lass: *falls* Oof! Aww…

Arme: _Oops! I think I pushed him too hard! Ooh… what shall I do?_ A-a=are you okay Lassie?

Lass: Ugh! My head! It hurts! Aww…

Arme: Hmpf! It's your entire fault anyway! So don't blame me! *pouts*

Lass: Ughh! My head…! It hurts! *fake blood coming out*

Arme: _Oh no! He's bleeding..! Gosh! I need to apologize! Eep_! I'm sorry Lass… I-I didn't do it on purpose…I-I-I…

Lass: Shut up! Liar! Now I'm Mad at you…*passes out*

Arme: *startled* ! *worries* Lass! H-hey! OMG! I think I killed him! *teary eyed* Uhmm! Lass! *sniff* Okay! I admit it!

Lass: *plays dead* "_Admit it?" what did she mean by that?_

Arme: I like it when you drag me clothe less to the room! I like it when you change me with your bare hands! Then we would sleep together cozily under the warm blanket! I love cuddling you then!

Lass: _What the? Arme is? Is she? Confessing?_ *shocked*

Arme: *bursts heart out* and, and, when you kiss me in my forehead when we wake up, and, give ma a spoonful of food in my mouth…*sniff* Oh Lass! *sobs*

Lass: _I can't take this anymore...she'll break down if this continues...for sure!_

Arme: Lass...*sobs*

Lass: you brat… *sits up*

Arme: huh? Lass? But I…

Lass: *pats her head* You shouldn't do that again…(I think you broke my back) Hey, Arme, you listeni'n?

Arme: *can't believe* And I even thought you were dead! Uwahhh! *cries*

Lass: you're really a child Arme… *kisses*

Arme: *shocked*

Lass: there, you fine now?

Arme: *nods*

Lass: Good. So shall we eat dinner then? I'm soo…

Arme: *hugs* Oooh Lassie! You meanie!

Lass: Arme! Can't…breathe…! *suffocates*

Narrator: so the young girl unwrapped her arms and displayed a sheepish smile, earning another kiss from Lass.

**-END-**

**

* * *

Alice: **Review please!~~ thanks for reding by the way!


	3. Chapter 3 : soft side

**THE SOFT SIDE**

Ryan is a strong guy. He loves working out in the forest guarding trees, watering them, and stuff. He also loves to sleep all day like Seighart. So that's why they always get compared all the time. But despite the fact that he is a strong guy, he has a secret that no one knows about-except Lire.

Narrator: Interested to know what that is?

Okay, so let us begin this thing…. *cracks fingers*

* * *

One day in elven Forest... Ryan was soundly sleeping...

Ryan: *ZZZZZZZ...*

When Lire arrived unexpectedly rushing in the bushes...

Lire: oooh! *giggles* Ryan's sleeping again? look Buutee!

AFTER SOMETIME...

Ryan: *hears something* Urrghh... *drowsy* what's that feeling? Why do I feel ticklish...?

Lire: *sneaks*

Ryan: *feels something awkward* wit a minute... ticklish? *opens eyes* What the? BUTTERFLY?

Butterfly: *flutter *flutter*

Lire: *giggle* 3...2...1...! *quickly covers ears*

Ryan: MOOMEEEEYYYY! MOOMMEEEEYYYY! HUWAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AHHHH! *runs around* GGGEETTTTTTT AWWWWWAYYYYY FROOOMM MMMMMEEEEEEEE! *tears splashes*

Lire: ahahahahahahahaha! ahahahahahahaha!

Butterfly: *fly*

Ryan: *screech* *stop*

Lire: *laughing hard* Can't b-breathe! tummy hurts! hahahahahahahahaha! *fell out of the bushes*

Ryan: *glare* You... *goes nearer*

Lire: *pant* hahaha... phew! so...Funny...!

Ryan: What didi you do that for? huh? *rage*

Lire: *wipes tears* sorry Ryan... I just... can't... ahahahahahahaha!

Ryan: you little brat!

Lire: hey! slow down... i was only kidding... *sheepish*

Ryan: Kidding? you almost got me killed out there! *hysteric* By that scary monster that was going to devour me! with eyes of terror and fear!

Lire: uhm, Ryan? you Okay?

Ryan: Okay? Do you think I'm okay?

Lire: *hugs* There... there... *pat* I'm sorry, okay? I only wanted to have more time with you but it turned out to be your nap time. sorry. Okay?

Ryan: *pouts* err... okay... *squeeze*

Lire: but you know... you look cute when you're scared..!~ *giggle*

Ryan: Not Funny Lire... *unwraps arms*

Lire: Don't worry... I'll keep it as a secret between us!~~

* * *

Butterfly: *flutter*

Alice: Bye bye butter fly! ~ Oh yeah... today's desert is **BANANA SPLIT**! with **ORANGE** flavored ICE CREAM~!

Lire: I WANT ONE!~~

Ryan: reviews please...:3


	4. Chapter 4: I'm scared

Alice: haha! todayy I go for ICE CREAM! **(AGAIN...)**

Elesis: Make one story for me!

Alice: okay... with Ronan?

Elesis: Hmm... Okay...:)

Ronan: Hey... you didn't ask me yet...

Elesis: It doesn't matter! **I'M REPRESENTING YOU**... anyway!~

Ronan: Okay...*blush*

Elesis: *hugs* **I LOVE YOU RONAN!~**~

Ronan: gwahh! *thump*

Alice: *prrttt!* **NO PDA!: PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION!**

Both: **GET LOST!**

Alice: Huhuhuhuhuh...

* * *

**I'M SCARED**

Elesis just got home one night and it was raining. She was drenched to be factual. She was rally washed out; her hair all wet, her clothes, even her things got ruined up! She really hated heavy rains(especially when the winds are very cold).

In the Living room…

Elesis: Urgh! I hate cold nights! *complains*

Ronan: (reading a book on the couch) Stop complaining would you? I'm trying to read a book here…*turns page*

Elesis: Yadda! Yadda! Yeah hell right…*scoffs* jerk… think you're so smart…

Ronan: I heard that! *turns other page*

Elesis: Shut up! (sits on the couch beside him)… Jeeze! It's a little dull in here… oh yeah… where's lire and the others?

Ronan: *turns page* Shopping Spree… Midnight sale perhaps.

Elesis: What? *stands* And they didn't even bother to ask me?

Ronan: *stare* Nope…

Elesis: What the? I'll go after them! *opens the door* *Blown by the wind* *closes door*

Ronan: tch… told yah…

Elesis: * faces Ronan* You little punk… My hair's wet again… *gets a towel and rubs her face*

Ronan: *closes book* people should obey orders you know… *faces her*

Elesis: yeah… yeah….

**LOUD BOOM OF THUNDER**

Elesis: Kyaaah! *startles* *hugs Ronan and shrugs her head*

**ELECTRICITY CUT OFF**

Ronan: Ay ay ay! Electriciy's been cut off…

Elesis: *shakes* errr…*sniff*

Ronan: Hey, you okay?

Elesis: you think I'm Okay?

Ronan: *smirk* well what do you know… the savior of Kanavan is a thunderphobic. *teases*

Elesis: stop making nonsense! *shivers*

Ronan: Oh Really? Tch…

**ANOTHER BOOM OF THUNDER**

Elesis: Waaahhh!

Ronan: Ahahahaha!

Elesis: St-stop laughing!

Ronan: *smirk* oh, yes I will… *touches chin*

Elesis: you know I can't see you well.

Ronan: Yes.

Elesis: so that's why I can't punch you, right?

Ronan: *chuckle*

Elesis: Wh-what now? *blush*

Ronan: N-nothing… I just noticed, you're still hugging me.

Elesis: *mega blush* Uh! Uh!

Ronan: Naah… go ahead if you want... anyway... NOBODY"S WATCHING... *smirk*

Elesis: Shu-shu-shut up! shut up! shut up! shut up! *steaming red*

Ronan: yo are so adorable Elesis and you know that right?

Elesis: Hell yeah! *blush* just shut up already!

**AGAIN,BOOM OF THUNDER**

Elesis: Eep! huhuhuhuh! mommeey! *cries*

Ronan: _She is afraid..._ *smirk*

Elesis: *siff*

Ronan: Come here you... *squeeze*

Elesis: *thump!*

Ronan: Just sleep okay? They're not here yet... **So the night is all ours**... *smile*

Elesis: *shudder* ! *blush* wha-what?

Ronan: *smile*

* * *

Alice : is Ronan planning something naughty? Find out in the next chap! **(REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY RECOMMENDED)**... heehee!

Elesis: Don't you dare! I want **CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM**!

Ronan: okay... I'll go for **BRAZO DE MERCEDES**...

Elesis: Does that even exist?

Alice: Well... yeah... But it's occasional...(Christmas time maybe?)

Elesis: Ohh... I get it! :3 **KEEP REVIEWI'N!**


	5. Chapter 5: Goodnight

Alice: okay! the continuaton begins... *cough cough* ACTIOOON!

* * *

Elesis: Ugh! Wha-waht are you saying? *blush*

Ronana: tsk... Ahahahahaha! Gee Elesis! How red can you get? *tease*

Elesis: Wha? What the hell Ronan?

Ronan: Ahahahahahahahahah!

Elesis: Hey yo stop! H-hey! Sto-Stop laughing...! *blush*

Ronan: Ahahahah! you reaaly look soo cute Elesis...

Elesis: Mmmmphh! *super red*

Ronan: Ahahahahah!

Elasis: YOU LITTLE-!

BOOM OF THUNDER

Elesis: eep! Huwaah!

Ronan: *pant* heehee...

Elesis: *cries* *sniff*

Ronan: Huh?

Elesis: I...*sniff* Hate you!...*sniff*

Ronan: *stare*

Elesis: *sniff*

Ronan: Sorry about that...*squeeze* I just wanted to...make you feel better...

Elesis: *tuhmp!* Ro-Ro-Rona-na-nannn...

Ronan: *closes eyes*

Elesis: *snuggles* o-okay...*sniff*

Ronan: I love you... you little brat... so that's why I don't want you to feel afraid if I am here...

Elesis: ye-ye-yeah...me-me-me too...th-thanks... *blush*

Ronan: *smirk*

Elesis: So is that why Lire and the others left you alone for knowing I will be with you?

Ronan: Mmm...

Elesis: I hate chuu~... *buries head*

Ronan: Nevermind them... I know you like it too...

Elesis: *quiver* Sh-sh-shut up! I-I... *blush*

Ronan: * scuffle* (rests head on her) I don't mind... You're mine anyway...

Elesis: *squeeze* goodnight my love Ronan...:)

Ronan: I love you, Goodnight.

Narrator: A long night of fear yet of Love..~

* * *

Alice: **. . . . . . ***drool*

Elesis:** . . . . . ***drool*

Ronan**: **You two over did it this time... *sigh* **ICE CREAM~**


	6. Chapter 6 : Drunken Sailor

Alice: I want to write a story about Jin and Amy... I hope this one could fill you up in any way...:3

Jin: Really?~

Amy: Yay!~ *hugs Jin*

Jin: *scratches head* ermmm... *blush*

* * *

**DRUNKEN SAILOR  
**

It was a Amy's 15th birthday. The Chase decided to tghrow up a party for the young Sistina. The venue was held at the Chase's castle. Everybody had fun. Drinking, dancing, twirling, videoke, eating, Picture taking, all the good stuffs happened in one night. so good that nobody noticed that it was already dawn.

It was 2:00 in the morning when everyone was done. Ronan accompanied Elesis to her room because she had a mild sprain when she tripped while dancing with and Ryan went to the kitchen and washed the dishes they also headed to their perspective rooms after wards. Lass and Arme was left sleeping on the couch (the two of them had too much fun singing); Mari and Seighart just ate and drank a little then headed back immidiately to their room (kill joy people).

But for the record breakers, Jin was carrying Amy who had the most of fun. Could you even imagine drinking two whole bottles of Champagne and dancing non-stop for three straight hours? Then loosing a powerful voice just having videoke with the Chase? Or straining up her own body posing for pictures? Its hard work. Thankfully, her knight and shining armor was there to carry her. She was so drunk that she was wobbly when walking.

**In the Hallway...**

Amy: Tra~la~la~la~..._hic!_

Jin: Geeze... Amy... yuo really had it this time...*rolls eye*

Amy: Shut up! *wobble*

Jin: Oops! Hey! Stop moving!

Amy: _hic!_ Hee hee~ you are so stupid Jin!~ *giggle*

Jin: H-hey! Am not!

Amy: Hee hee!~ oh! (falls down) *oof!*

Jin: Urgh! there! shesh! How could you be so reckless? Darn... Come here! *lends hand*

Amy: Ermm... *sniff* o-okayy... *wobble*

_(Jin carries her for the second time)_

Jin: _Sheesh... she could be a pain sometimes..._ *pouts*

Amy: *squeeze*

Jin: Ulk! hey! *cough* H-h-hey! A-amy!

Amy: Hee hee~ you know Jin..._ hic!_ I have a secret..._hic!_ So if you won't listen.._.hic!_ I'm gonna strain you! _hic! hic!_

Jin: Waaahhh! Oookkaaayyy! Just don't do the strangle thing! *blush* sheesh... Okay, speak up.

Amy: *loosens a bit* hee... *rests her head on shis shoulder* *smirk*

Jin: geeze.. *stops walking*

Amy: I..._hic!_ Love...hic! You..._hic!_ hee hee.. _hic!_

Jin: *thump!* What the?

Amy: *kisses Jin on the cheek* Chuu~

Jin: *mega blush*

Amy: Thank you..._hic!_ For listening..._hic!_ *closes eyes*

Jin: Ughh... *speechless* h-hey... A-a-a-ammy?

Amy: Mmmmmm...*mummbles*

Jin: So she's asleep eh? *smirk* I Love you too.

* * *

Amy: did that reall happen? *blush*

Jin: Ugh... Y-y-yeahh... *mega bush*

Amy: Soo embarassing! *mega blush*

Alice: Hee Hee!~ *thumbs up*


	7. Chapter 7: Antidote

Alice: Let's make something about Mari and Seighart!~ (Yay!~) REVIEWS nd comments, HIGHLY APPRECIATED!~ :3

Arme: Free **BLUE BERRY ICE CREAM**!

Lire: Please review!also,** MANGO FLAVORED** ones!~

Elesis: yay... ugh! *rolls eyes* *bored*... tsk... I wanna play PVP! Ugh!

Alice: Na-ah-ah! **CHORES FIRST**!

Elesis: *smacks forehead* Okay... **REVIEW THE FRIGGIN'N STORY ALREADY!** *exclaims*

* * *

**ANTIDOTE**

Mari is the Chase's Scientist. She loves experimenting on many things. food, animals, chemicals, she just loved it. Just like when it comes to Seighart. When she knew about Seighart's immortality, she immidiately threw a bomb on him. Thinking an average immortal would survive a blast like that-and he did. Actually, since that day, she made a lot of weird experiments on him.

Like this...

One day while Mari was in her Chemistry Lab mixing deadly chenicals up, Seighart came crashing to her door; panting, or choking perhaps.

Seighart: Ughhh! Ma-maa-maa-rii! *falls*

Mari: Hm? *raises eyebrow*

Seighart: *cough cough* Maaa-maaaa-maaariii!

Mari: *stare*

Seighart: *crawls* a-aaaantiii-dooo *cough*doootee...

Mari: _(gets her clipboard and pen)_ alrighty...*scribble scribble* heart rate...*scribble* state of balance...hmm...*scribble* okay...*scribble sribble*

Seighart:*pissed* Heyyy! Ugh! *cough cough*

Mari: *pauses* Hmm... (goes back to writing)

Seighart: Give me the friggi'n antidote alreadyyy! Uggghhh! *cough cough*

Mari: (throws her things aside) Well then... You want the antidote Eh? *sits*

Seighart: *pant* Ugh! *cough cough*

Mari: Silly boy. You feel for the cake I set up for you on the table. *evil grin*

Seighart: *cough* Huhh... *pant*

Mari: You really are reckless when hungry. *smile*

Seighart: D-d-don't y-y-you d-d-daree m-m-make f-funn o-o-of m-m-meee! *cough*

Mari: Why?

Seighart: 'Coz I-I-I'll-... *faints*

Mari: *grin* tsk tsk tsk... Silly Seighart... *scuffle* _(gets something in her pocket)_

Narrator: She took out a a small potion bottle and immidiately drink it... she pulled Seighhart's numb body and immidiately...

Mari: *kisses him*

Narrator: she forged the medicine into the Gladiator's mouth with her tongue..(more like a french kiss to me~ )

Seighart: Mmmm... *gulp* _Mari... _*closes eyes*

Mari: *grin*

Seighart: Mmmph! *shove* grr! *pant*

Mari: *crawls closer to him* So... Are you... Okay?

Seighart: Nnnghh! *blush*

Mari: *dazes*

Seighart: Get away from m-m-mee! You Monster!

Mari: tsk! Why are you so afraid of that? I thought you were immortal? and besides, you're my test subject right? *grin* Why are you so worried about? Or are you **FAKE?**

Seighart: *trembles* Of course I am **TRUE**! I am immortal!

Mari: So why are you so worried?

Seighart: I-i-i-it's j-j-just th-that... *trembles*

Mari: Ah... **Death**... Such a horrible thing... *sits* Yet, sweet. That's when the time you'll realize if you had accomplished all or not. *grin*

Seighart: *shooks head*

Mari: So answer me Seighart, Why are you so afraid to** DIE?**

Seighart: No! That's not it!

Mari: So why are you so afraid of it?

Seighart: Because...

Mari: *leans* Because...?

Seighart: Because of you.

Mari: *thump!* _What the?_

Seighart: *kisses her*

Mari: *mesmerized* _So...This is...What you meant huh? Thank You..._

**BROKE APART**

Mari: *smile*

Seighart: *blush* I don't want you to see me dying in front of you even though I'm not. The pain in my heart will urge its way out from me causing me to breakdown...That's Why, I don't want to see myself being pitied infront of people. Especially you.

Mari: I love you... *hugs*

Seighart: *smile* Hmm... Thanks...

Mari: *nods*

Seighart: Uh, hey, Mari... could you promise me not to do that again? the taste is bitter.

Mari: Oh really? That was **FLY SAP**.

Seighart: **FLY SAP?** and the antidote?

Mari: **MOSQUITO INK**.

Seighart: Blech!

Mari: Hee hee!~ Everything for Science!~ *giggle*

* * *

Alice: It turned out to be full of interesting facts about icky things. (Not to mention MOSQUITO INK and FLY SAP! iww! Gross! hahah!~)

Mari: Hey, care for **BLUE BERRY VEENOM ICE CREAM**? *slurp*

Alice: Uhh...

Seighart: It's sweet you know... *slurp*

Mari: Don't worry... There's free samples of UNTESTED antidote yet...

Alice: I think I'll pass... *sweat dop*

****REVIEWS PLEASE!~ **


	8. Chapter 8 : ButterflyCompanion

Alice: Let me tall you a short story of Dio and a butterfly… *opens book* eh-ehem! *clears voice*

* * *

**Butterfly- Companion.**

One day while Dio was in the garden having a cat nap, a little butterfly landed on his nose. Not to mention, in their land, butterflies do not exist nor seen. it was a rare sight for him.

(Now here's the quirky thing…)

Dio: *sta~~re*

Butterfly: *flutter*

Dio: _What is this being on my nose? Is this some kind of food? _Hmm…_*_mumble*

Butterfly: *flutter*

Suddenly, Elesis and Lire were just passing by…

Elesis: Well yeah! He was Like, OMG! Hahahaha!

Lire: Oh really? Oh as if! Hahahaha!

(Probably they were gossiping around)

When they finally noticed Dio dazing in front of the small creature on his nose.

Elesis: Hey! Look Lire! It's Dio!

Lire: Yeah.. and Ooh! Look! There's a butterfly on his nose! Maybe he's playing with it! *giggle*

Elesis: Yeah… *giggle* let's watch closer!

They hid inside the thick bushes near him.

Dio: *stare*

Butterfly: *flutter*

Dio: _Food, perhaps…_ *catches it* _I shall eat you then…_*opens mouth*

Lire: Look! He's doing something!

Elesis: opening his mouth then? *tense*

Dio: *swallow* hmm…

Both: What the hell? *shocked* *exclaimed*

Both: *rises from the bush*

Dio: *caught his attention* Huh? Lire and Elesis?

Both: M-M-MO-MONSTERR! Kyaaah!~ *runs away*

Dio: What the? Hey! You got it all wrong! I was…just…hey…! Hang On a bit!

Both: Eep!

Dio: I don't know what was… *doomed* (butterfly escapes mouth)

* * *

Alice: *closes book* And that's the whole of it… *sigh* (Honestly I did this for fun...*smacks forehead*)

**Points, Opinions, or any Violent Reactions are mostly appreciated.**

**MOST LIKELY, REVIEWS…. :3**


	9. Chapter 9 : Twilight!

**Alice:** Hey guys… Ugh… *head ache* I think this story will be the one who'll give you the most shocking and jaw breaking story ever. I hope you enjoy… or I don't know… it's up to you… Please R&R…

**Disclaimer: This story is a fan art inspired story… I hope you like it…**

Narrator: so the chase was going up to Jin's house for a visit and while on the way up there…

Lass: So you know Jin we're going to your home and I could finally meet your mom. *glimmer*

Jin: So yeah? What about it?

Lass: Uhmmm… *mumble* I was kinda, thinking…

Jin: Thinking what? *wonder*

Lass: I was kinda thinking… I should tell your mom about us. *giggle*

Jin: Ughh! *smacks forehead* Look, Lass, for the last time! Would you just keep this a secret that were boyfriends? You'll give mom a heart attack!

Lass: Err! Hey if you don't want to be my boyfriend just tell me! *rawr* Grr!

Jin: You know God damn well that I love you! *rawr* Grr!

Lire: *clears voice* while all of us enjoy all of this Yaoi drama, would you please cut it before you guys could actually break up. Geeze.

Alice: *doomed* I shouldn't have written this stuff… *faints*


End file.
